Le abdollen
by Itar94
Summary: COMPLETE "Aragorn hade fallit och han, en dödlig, skulle aldrig återvända."


_A/N: Aldrig förr har jag skrivit en fanfiction på svenska, så det blev som det blev. Jag hoppas att något uppskattar detta ändå. Varning: mild shounen ai/slash, A/L, vara för att jag inte kan låta bli. Movieverse. Oneshot._

* * *

**Le abdollen**

Solen steg över himlen; dess ljus var dovt och bitterljuvt och skyn var doppad i grått. Regnmoln hängde borta vid horisonten och vinden skulle snart bära dem hit.

Men, han var blind till allt detta; han kunde inte lägga märke till något; han märke ingenting, varken människorna kring sig eller ljuden av lättnad när Helms Klyfta kom i sikte och inte heller en frågande röst precis bakom sig; ingenting, utom tomhet. En dal av tystnad i hans hjärta. Där fanns svart, ekande ensamhet; en sorg han aldrig förr upplevt, inte ens när Mithrandir fallit. För Mithrandir hade överlevt. Han hade återvänt. Hans öde hade varit att återvända; för hur kan man verkligen döda en trollkarl?

Aragorn hade fallit.

Och han, en dödlig, skulle aldrig komma tillbaka.

Alven märkte inte hur hans fötter snuddade marken, när han satt av, eller hur Arod leddes bort, eller hur Gimli, Dvärgen, tyst lade en hand på hans arm och ledde honom därifrån.

Han visste att döden kom plötsligt; det hade den alltid gjort, åtminstone de dödar han upplevt. Boromir, Gondors barn; en pil i hjärtat, ett sista andetag liggandes bland orchers lik, blod på huden; det hade kommit plötsligt och alven hade inte varit beredd på det. Han var aldrig beredd på döden. Den var så kall, så öde, och han kände den inte; alver dog inte. Åtminstone så borde inte alver dö.

Boromir var ingen alv. Aragorn var ingen alv.

Människornas öde hade drabbat båda, men Legolas visste inte att det skulle gå så fort, så plötsligt. Han hade inte trott det; det kändes fel. Aragorn borde leva och leda Rohans folk mot Sarumans krigshärar, såsom han borde leva, ta upp Isildúrs svärd och slåss mot Den onde, och till slut ta på sig kungens mantel när allt detta var över.

"Kom," sade en röst vid hans sida. Den upprepade, igen; "Kom, Legolas."

Aragorn borde inte ha dött … inte än. Han var dödlig, men han borde inte ha dött. Om han kunde, om en önskan kunde uppfyllas skulle deras roller ha varit ombytta - inte för att Legolas var beredd på att dö; men för att Aragorn hade en mycket viktigare uppgift än han, Aragorn _var viktigare_ än han. Han var en Konung; alven var en prins men hans far var odödlig och troligen skulle alla Mörkmårdens alver ha lämnat sitt land för Valinor innan prinsen kom till tronen, och Legolas hade ingen önskan att bli kung, att ha makten över ett folk. Men, om han bara hade haft makten över liv och död i sina händer, ett ögonblick, så var det allt han någonsin skulle önska sig. Om bara Aragorn kunde ha fått leva.

"Legolas, vi kan inte stå här; låt oss finna någonstans att vila."

Ordlös och bedövad följde han dvärgen, en hand på hans arm.

* * *

En tid under natten så sov han, med vidöppna ögon glasklara av tårar, men hans drömmar var fyllda med mörker och sorg. Han blinkade tungt. Den öppna himlen ovanför honom verkade underligt platt och kal, och ensamheten slog honom som en sten i bröstet. Stjärnorna var få och suddiga genom hans fuktiga syn; han stirrade länge på denna mörka, blinkande ensamhet.

Ett tag så undrade han om alla stjärnor var alla döda själar som lämnat denna jord och om någon av de där dunkla, avlägsna ljuspunkterna var Aragorn; men tanken lämnade honom så fort den kommit.

Han undrade om han någonsin skulle kunna glömma, och om han någonsin skulle kunna klara av att glömma.

Minnet av Aragorn var som en flod, täckt av dimma, men sedan började han gråta; han visste inte hur länge, men för varje tår flöt diset bort och varje minne var silverklar, och han grät hårdare. Minnena var så grymma men han klängde fast vid dem som om de vore livlinor och han ville aldrig släppa taget. Han visste inte hur länge han grät, men tiden brydde honom inte längre. För hur länge han än räknade, hur många timmar, dagar, år som än gick, så var Aragorn borta och han skulle inte återvända.

* * *

Legolas stirrade på himlen.

Det regnade. Skyns tårar slukade världen och för en stund så grät Legolas med den, men sedan så insåg han att hur många tårar som än rann nedför hans kinder så skulle Aragorn inte komma tillbaka och han skulle aldrig mera höra hans röst.

"Var är han? Ur vägen! Jag ska döda honom!"

_Döda._

Han kände den rösten, men han kunde inte erinera sig om vart han hört den förut. Kanske i en dröm. Allt kändes som en avlägsen dröm, där han inte kunde finna fotfäste.

Långsamt drog han sig på fötter, mot folkmassan vid porten; någonstans i hans hjärta tändes ett hopp, men han visste inte varför än men ville veta, och han höll i hoppet med ett försiktigt men stadigt grepp, som om det vore glas. Han var rädd för att bryta det, rädd för att det skulle gå sönder och han med det.

Han var rädd för vem han skulle se, och han nästan grät igen, men av lättnad, när Aragorn såg på honom, och han visste inte om han skulle vara glad eller arg; han vågade sig ett litet leende. Trevande sökte han efter ord, men fann inga som någonsin skulle kunna säga mannen hur lättad och lycklig han var.

Aragorn levde; han må vara skadad och omtöcknad och trött och hungrig, men han andades och hans ögon strålade av glädje när de mötte alvens och _han levde_.

"Le abdollen."

Kanske inga andra ord skulle behövas för att Aragorn skulle förstå.


End file.
